The invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly, to a portable exercise device for cushioning and supporting the body while developing arm, leg, back, and abdominal muscles and reduce fat around the stomach and abdominal area.
More and more Americans are becoming overweight and obese. During the 1990's, the incidence of people who were either obese or overweight increased regardless of age, education, race or gender. The reason for the increase is two pronged, lack of exercise and diet. Leading more sedentary lives than ever, Americans are also consuming more foods loaded with fat, calories and cholesterol. Much of the increased weight is developed around the stomach area and detracts from the physical appearance of individuals but there is much more to worry about than how that fat around the waist makes one look. Unlike fat around the hips, the fat around and above the waist is the kind associated with an increased risk of high blood pressure, heart disease, diabetes, and some cancers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,742 to Johnson et al. discloses an inflatable sit-up exercise device for cushioning and supporting the body when used by an exerciser doing sit-up type exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,768 to Amesquita discloses an abdominal and lower back exercise apparatus having and elongated rigid member for positioning between a user's back and a support surface for executing a crunch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,608 to Stearns discloses an exercise machine having a platform on which a user is supported in a reclining position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,923 to Cameron et al. discloses a back exercise device and method for strengthening the muscles of lower back and abdomen. U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,273 to MacGregor discloses exercising equipment for use in reducing weight of the human body without objectionable loss of weight of the face and neck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,757 to Winters discloses a crunch abdomen exercise apparatus to facilitate the crunch abdomen exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,425 to Gvoich discloses an abdominal exercise device for exercising all of the major muscles comprising the upper and lower abdomen and back. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,284 to Cayne discloses an abdominal exercising apparatus having a platform having two upwardly extending sidewalls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,042 to Szabo discloses an abdominal exercise device having two U-shaped frame members.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.